Valkyrie
by Glaz
Summary: Les créatures du mythos débarquent à Poudlard et ça risque de chauffer dans le petit monde des sorciers, en particulier pour notre maître des potions préféré!
1. Chapter 1

**Par Freyja !**

-Sanna bouge ton p'tit cul et plus vite que ça ou je te sors de la par la peau des fesses ! On va être en retard !

-Si t'avais pas squatté la salle d'eau pendant vingt siècles on en serait p'tèt pas la alors ferme là et va te faire foutre Liv ! Hurlais-je en détournant les yeux de mon reflet dans le miroir pour fixer la porte de la salle de bain derrière laquelle ma tante faisait le pied de grue.

-T'en fais pas chérie, pour aller se faire foutre Liv est jamais la derrière ! Cria une voix depuis le rez-de-chaussée suivit par un concert de gloussements et de plaisanteries grivoises de la part des habitantes du manoir.

Je poussais un soupir fatigué en entendant le raffut que faisaient mes tantes bientôt rejointes par Liv qui semblait s'en donner à cœur joie en balançant toutes sortes de projectiles sur ses sœurs histoire de se venger et d'en rajouter une couche.

-La colère d'Odin s'abattra sur vous bande de garces!

Par Freyja il n'y avait pas plus bruyant et turbulent qu'un coven de valkyries en pleine effervescence... Comme cela allait me manquer pensais-je en sentant l'air s'électrifier alors que le tonnerre grondait dehors.

Je sortais en trombe de la pièce me laissant griser par l'ambiance survoltée qui régnait dans l'antique demeure qui grinçait et semblait vaciller sous le souffle du vent. Cela faisait dix-huit ans que je me demandais si le bâtiment n'allait pas finir par s'effondrer après tous les mauvais traitements qu'il subissait depuis des siècles. Malgré les nombreuses réparations et modernisations apportées le caractère belliqueux des valkyries laissait inéluctablement sa trace au sein de la maisonnée... en témoignait l'immense creux qui venait de se former dans le mur au dessus de l'écran plat du salon...

-Bordel de merde Liv t'as pété la télé ! Comment on va faire pour notre soirée playstation ! Brailla une Sigrun échevelée tenant une hache brandit en l'air tout en jetant un regard agacé sur le robot mixeur, jadis flambant neuf, qui avait fini sa course sur la télévision après avoir volé à travers la pièce et rebondit contre le mur.

-Mon thermomix putain ! Je voulais tester une nouvelle recette !

-On s'en branle de la télé de toute façon tu te fais toujours rétamer à ''Call of duty '' !

-Et si on appelait Svenn ?

-Ta bouffe est toujours dégueulasse alors je vois pas se que ça change de...

-...qui Svenn ?

-Soirée pizza alors !

-Le réparateur sorcier de l'autre fois.

-Oui mais je gère sur ''Burnout'' !

-...et t'as vu ses fesses ! Haaaan je croquerai bien dedans !

-Et ses cuisses ! Par Freyja on dirait des tronc d'arbres, je rêverai de chevaucher un si bel étalon !

-...double pepperonis et quatre fromages.

-Je l'ai vu la première !

-Tu te tape déjà l'autre connard de vampire du ministère des trouduc' ça te suffit pas !

-...de toute façon tu bouffe trop t'as dû tripler de volume depuis le nouvel an !

-Crève salope !

J'embrassais la scène devenue familière du regard.

Mes valkyries de tantes s'étaient réunies dans le salon et échangeaient de façon plutôt cordiale si on tenait compte du fait qu'il n'y avait encore aucun blessé alors qu'elles étaient une vingtaine dans une même pièce.

Ces petites femmes ne dépassant pas le mètre soixante et semblant aussi frêles que des brindilles dégageaient une énergie phénoménale alors qu'elle se menaçaient les unes les autres, leurs délicates mains manucurées tenant fermement de lourdes armes millénaires en criant à tous va faisant rugir le tonnerre avec elles.

Une journée relativement banale en somme si ce n'était...

-Sanna ! Mon cœur te voilà !

La sage Hildr s'avança vers moi de son pas aérien évitant, l'air de rien, les projectiles qui croisaient son chemin.

-Te voilà fin prête ma chérie, murmura celle que beaucoup considérait comme une folle ayant un peu trop pris la foudre.

Pour ma part je prenais son excentricité comme une qualité...

-J'espère que tu a bien pensé à ta potion de contraception ainsi qu'aux préservatifs, n'oublies pas qu'il faut se protéger des maladies sexuellement transmissibles s'est important jeune fille.

...enfin la plupart du temps.

-Je vais dans une école Hildr, pas dans une maison close !

-Ma foi ce collège est plutôt du genre fermé et vu le nombre d'adolescents plein d'hormones qui pullulent en ses murs je ne vois pas vraiment la différence, fit-elle pensivement.

...disons que s'est une école close ! Termina-t-elle joyeusement en tapant des mains.

-Sanna ramène tes fesses ici avant que ta saloperie de théière magique ne se barre sans nous ! Cria Liv depuis le perron de notre demeure.

Je rigolais en la voyant tenir le portoloin à bout de bras comme s'il allait lui exploser à la figure, Liv avait en horreur la magie sorcière et ne s'en cachait pas.

Suivie par Hildr, je fis mes adieux aux femmes de la maisonnée recevant étreintes et conseils à foison de la part de ses guerrières qui m'avait élevé et que je quittais pour la première fois pour une aussi longue période et des contrées qui me semblaient si lointaines.

Aucunes larmes ne furent versées, après tout une valkyrie ne pleure pas, mais je ressentais malgré tout leur émotion à travers l'air grésillant d'électricité qui m'entourait comme une couverture chaude et rassurante.

-Et oublis pas planche à pain, si quelqu'un s'avise de te faire des misères dans cette école d'astiqueurs de baguettes, ils pourront bien blablater en latin autant qu'ils veulent, rien ne les protégera de notre fureur. Menaça Sigrun en me serrant dans ses bras à m'en étouffer.

Et prends ça aussi, dit-elle en me fourrant une boîte dans la mains.

-Qu'est-ce que s'est ?

J'ouvris la boîte pour voir plusieurs objets miniaturisés rangés à l'intérieur.

-Il est hors de question que ma nièce préférée se retrouve coupée du monde civilisé dans une école d'arriérés alors j'attends de toi un rapport téléphonique quotidien et on se skype tout les week-end compris.

-Oh et fait des snap', je veux plein de snap de ce fameux Poudlard ! Et aussi de tous les beaux mecs que tu croises ! Trépigna une de mes tantes alors que j'examinai tout mes appareils high-tech en format miniature.

-Je suis pas certaine que ça fonctionne la-bas...

-T'inquiète pas demi-portion, Svenn a fait le nécessaire pour que ça marche. Bon ta connexion internet risque d'être un peu à chier au début mais ça devrait le faire.

J'hochais la tête un sourire aux lèvres, légèrement rassurée à l'idée de ne pas être complètement coupé de ma famille.

Un certain calme se fit soudain quand Thrud, l'aînée du coven, fit son apparition dans le hall pour me faire ses adieux.

Sa chevelure d'or semblait flamboyer alors que les premiers rayon du soleil venaient auréoler sa glorieuse beauté.

Celle que l'on avait nommé Thrud la puissante imposait par sa seule présence un respect digne des plus anciennes divinités et malgré la gentillesse et l'amour qu'elle m'avait toujours témoigné je ressentais encore à ce jour un profond sentiment de timidité face à elle.

-Sanna fille de Svafa...

Je me raidis sentant ma gorge s'assécher devant l'air solennel de Thrud qui s'adressait à moi, son visage parfait ne trahissant aucun sentiment.

-...montre à ses britanniques de quel bois se chauffe le peuple scandinave, termina-t-elle avec un petit sourire complice.

Je me détendais en lui rendant son sourire, consciente du fait qu'elle avait choisi ses mots avec soins pour me dire au revoir.

N'étant qu'à moitié valkyrie, mes tantes ne se rendaient pas vraiment compte que s'est une partie de moi qu'elles rejetaient quand elles critiquaient les sorciers. Et, même si j'avais conscience qu'elles avaient cette attitude envers toutes les créatures qui n'était pas valkyrie, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de ne pas me sentir réellement à ma place parmi elles à certains moments.

-Tu auras toujours une place dans nos cœurs enfant de Freyja, murmura-t elle en glissant doucement ses doigts dans une des longues mèches chocolat qui dissimulait mes oreilles légèrement pointues.

-Sannaaaaa ! Grouille toi, je me les gèle et ton service à thé à grande vitesse fait des drôles de trucs ! Grogna Liv en secouant la théière dans tous les sens en espérant faire cesser les vibrations censé annoncer que le portoloin serait bientôt actif.

Hildr alla à sa rencontre et coinça son doigt dans le bec de la théière en souriant.

-Je me sens une affinité toute particulière avec cet objet, nous vibrons sur la même longueur d'onde. Le voyage s'annonce de bonne augure, gloussa-t elle.

-Tarée... Souffla Liv en agrippant fermement la poignée de sa valise matelassée estampillée ''Channel'' .

Prenant une grande inspiration, je lançais un ultime regard au gigantesque manoir entouré par une brume de spectres caquetants et ricanants qui lui servait de protection face aux éventuels intrus.

Les fjords et montagnes lumineuses au loin offraient un paisible tableau en comparaison avec la demeure assaillit par les éclairs pourfendant le ciel nuageux.

Et s'est ce mélange de bleu azur et de gris anthracite que je vis tournoyer autour de moi alors que le portoloin me conduisait vers une toute nouvelle aventure, l'obtention de mon diplôme de sorcellerie à Poudlard... Par Frejya j'avais toujours été une brèle dans les études pensais-je alors que j'atterrissais plus ou moins gracieusement sur un chemin en gravillons.

-...attend... pourquoi il fait tout noir ?

-...et merde... Putain de décalage horaire à la con ! Hurla une Liv furieuse devant les grilles fermées d'un château écossais.

-Quelle facétieuse petite théière nous avons là, gloussa Hildr en caressant affectueusement la porcelaine.

-Ça commence bien... soupirai-je en contemplant la lumière vacillante que j'apercevais au sommet d'une tour.

* * *

 ** _Et voilà les gens un tout premier chapitre qui compte certainement son petit lot de fautes d'orthographe et de conjugaison, pardon si ça pique les yeux de certains, je tente de faire au mieux mais à force de me lire et me relire bah j'y vois plus grand chose^^._**

 ** _Sinon dites moi en commentaire vos premières impressions, si ça vous paraît clair ou pas etc... en même temps il se passe pas grand chose dans ce chapitre et il n'y a pas encore de personnages connus donc difficile de se faire une idée. Vous en saurez donc plus dans les prochains chapitres._**

 ** _Sooo à bientôt!_**


	2. Chapter 2

**Par Salazar !**

Maudit soit ce vieux bouc de directeur citronné du bulbe !

Il avait pas idée de nous convoquer à une heure aussi matinale alors que la veille au soir la réunion de pré-rentrée du corps enseignant s'était éternisé jusqu'à pas d'heure.

Il m'avait fallu toute la patience du monde pour supporter les élucubrations de l'autre tarée de Trelawney qui, assise à mes côtés, ne cessait de prédire une année riche en funestes mésaventures ainsi que de grande souffrances pour moi dans un avenir très proche... par Salazar, sa simple présence et son mélange de parfums d'encens et de xérès était déjà une torture pour moi !

Heureusement que mon café, discrètement coupé au whisky pur-feu, m'avait aidé à survivre à ses longues heures passées à déblatérer sur le devenir de la bande de cornichons qui n'allaient pas tarder à pulluler entre ces murs.

J'en était presque venu à regretter les réunions du seigneur des ténèbres... Qu'y avait-il de pire, un mégalomane amoureux des tortures en tous genres où un vieux siphonné adepte du mouvement ''peace and love'' des années soixante... L'un comme l'autre représentaient une face de mon petit enfer personnel et ça sans compter la pléiade d'adorateurs tout aussi insupportables qui traînaient dans leur sillage... Rien que d'y penser cela ravivait ma migraine...

Note pour moi même : réunion de profs, whisky et réveil matinal par vieux bouc, égal maux de tête et une très mauvaise journée en perspective.

-...et même pas un foutu cornichon pour se défouler... jamais là quand on en a besoin d'eux... Grommelai-je en traversant les couloirs froids et désert du château pour rejoindre le bureau directorial.

-Severus !

Et merde !

Tentant de faire comme si je n'avait rien entendu, j'accélérai le pas pour mettre le plus de distance possible entre l'accro aux tartans écossais et moi.

C'était sans compter sur le caractère obstiné de la directrice des gryffondors dont le bruit des talons martela les dalles avec d'autant plus de vigueur à mesure qu'elle se rapprochait de moi.

-Severus Snape !

Et re-merde... Impossible de l'ignorer maintenant alors qu'elle était juste derrière moi... peut-être que si je lançai une pelote de laine dans la direction opposée pour faire diversion...

Je senti un rictus poindre aux coins de mes lèvres à cette idée qui ne manquerait pas d'agacer ma collègue.

-Severus, à quoi pensez-vous donc pour faire cette tête? Interrogea-t-elle en me forçant à ralentir.

-Je songeai au plaisir que cela me procurait de subir votre compagnie de si bon matin Minerva, grinçai-je.

La vieille chouette sourit d'un air sadique en laissant glisser son regard acéré sur mon visage marqué par le manque de sommeil et le ''léger'' abus d'alcool de la veille.

-Votre stock de potion anti-geule de bois serait donc à sec très cher ? Répliqua t-elle sournoisement.

La vieille bique avait vraiment l'œil sur tout, moi qui pensais avoir parfaitement fait illusion hier soir, j'avais été déjoué par elle.

-Je ne pensais pas en avoir besoin si tôt dans l'année... très chère, grondai-je en inspirant profondément, sentant le sang battre mes tempes sous l'énervement latent qui montait en moi.

-Voyons mon garçon, vous devriez vraiment prendre plus soin de vous, vous arrivez à un âge où on ne peu plus se permettre toutes les folies. Soupira t-elle d'un ton professoral teinté par cette pointe d'affection toute maternelle qu'elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'adopter quand elle me donnait des conseils sur ma façon d'être.

Vivement que Potter et compagnie ramène leurs fesses ici pour qu'elle puisse transférer son surplus d'affection sur ses petits lions adorés, je n'en pouvais plus de ses regards de mère poule tyrannique et de ses invitations incessantes pour boire des litres de thé sous prétexte de parler de la pluie et du beau temps.

J'en était à un point où la simple vue du gingembre dans mes ingrédients de potion me foutait la nausée à cause des sempiternels biscuits parfumés qu'elle me forçait à ingurgiter.

Oui, en y repensant, Dumbledore et face de serpent ne faisait clairement pas le poids face à Minerva McGonagall quand il s'agissait de manipulation.

-Et si nous laissions de côté le fait que j'approche doucement du terme de ma ''folle'' jeunesse et que je m'apprête à passer du côté des grabataires en fin de vie, dont vous faites partie soit dit en passant, pour parler de la raison pour laquelle notre très aimé et respecté Albus nous a convoqué à cette heure indécente ?

-Grabataire ! Hurla l'écossaise, son teint prenant une délicate teinte écarlate alors qu'elle s'étouffait d'indignation.

-Voyons Minerva calmez-vous, j'ai l'impression que vous suffoquez. Une boule de poils coincée dans la gorge peut-être ? Susurrai-je avec délectation.

-Si vous aviez quelques années de moins Severus, je ne manquerais pas de...

-Mais comme vous l'avez si bien fait remarquer j'ai déjà un pied dans la tombe. Alors soyez certaine que la menace de passer la soirée en retenue à brosser la chatte de Rusard... par Salazar voilà qu'une vision cauchemardesque m'envahit... grommelai-je horrifié.

-Serverus !

-Minerva...

-Vous êtes impossible jeune homme !

Je retins l'ébauche de sourire que je sentais poindre sur mes lèvres. Je refusais de l'admettre mais mes échanges houleux avec cette sorcière butée m'avait manqué au cours de l'été.

-En ce qui concerne votre question reprit-elle plus calmement, je n'en sais pas plus que vous. Vous connaissez comme moi la propension qu'a Albus à faire des mystères.

-Pour notre plus grand bonheur, dis-je ironique.

-Peut-être a-t-il oublié de nous dire quelque chose lors de la réunion hier.

-Alzheimer le guette...

-Qui est ce monsieur Alzheimer ?

-Un grand ami de monsieur Sénilité et il semble qu'ils soient tous deux des compagnons quotidiens de notre directeur.

-Severus...

-Minerva, je sais que vous adorez prononcer mon doux et mélodieux prénom en me fusillant du regard mais sachez que ça n'a guère d'effet sur moi. Votre charme légendaire d'écossaise furibonde ne saurait me détourner du but ultime de ma vie.

-La conception d'un shampoing digne de ce nom ?

-Non, l'éradication totale des gryffondors... et de certains poufsouffles pour faire bonne mesure...

-Pomona en entendra parler soyez en certain !

-En parlant du ronflak...

Je repris mon habituel masque sombre et taciturne en apercevant dans le couloir sur ma droite le professeur de botanique qui marchait d'un pas las tout en baillant à s'en décrocher la mâchoire. À ses côté le professeur de sortilèges, Filius Flitwick, babillait d'un air joyeux à propos d'une découverte soi-disant révolutionnaire dans le brassage de la bière gobline.

Bon le fait de voir qu'Albus avait convoqué les quatre directeurs de maison me rassurait quant au fait que l'objet de la dite convocation concernait l'école et non une éventuelle réunion de l'ordre du phénix où une énième catastrophe en lien avec Potter et son complexe du sauveur.

-Tiens Minerva, Severus bonjour ! S'exclama avec beaucoup trop d'entrain la demi-portion qui servait de guide spirituel au pigeons de serdaigle.

-Bonjour Filius, Pomona. Répondit Minerva d'un léger signe de tête.

-J'imagine que vous allez voir Albus également, je me demande ce qu'il peut bien nous vouloir. Peut-être a-t-il lui aussi eu vent de cet incroyable nouvelle survenue cette nuit concernant le centre national de brassage...

-Oh pitié Filius stop ! Si j'entends encore un mot sur le mode de fermentation de l'orge pétillant que cultivent les géant, je jure de manger mon chapeau. Quelle idée a eu Albus de nous convoquer aussi tôt ! S'agaça la poufsouffle habituellement pleine d'entrain.

Visiblement elle n'était pas du matin. Si elle se permettait de critiquer le vieux fou je pourrai presque éprouver le début d'une once d'un semblant de sympathie à son égard et épargnerais quelques poufsouffles cette année... enfin un seul devrait suffire, ma gentillesse avait ses limites...

-Fraises tagada !

Par les sept enfers qui avait eu l'idée de nommer directeur un homme dont le taux de sucre dans le sang devait rivaliser avec la boutique Honeydukes, pensais-je en entendant Minerva prononcer le mot de passe.

Arrivé devant la porte en haut de l'escalier en colimaçon, je m'arrêtais en même temps que mes collègues alors qu'un concert de gloussements féminins s'élevait en provenance du bureau du directeur.

Nullement perturbée, Minerva toqua énergiquement contre le bois avant de pénétrer dans la pièce.

Et s'est à ce moment là que la gryffondor sembla réellement perturbée. En fait je crois que nous étions tous franchement en état de choc face à la vision qui s'offrait à nous.

En témoignait les yeux exorbités de Pomona qui devait se demander si elle ne rêvait pas.

Pour ma part, je me contentais de hausser un sourcil perplexe tout en priant intérieurement pour qu'un avada me foudroie et m'arrache à la scène en face de moi.

Il fallait dire que ce n'était pas tous les jour qu'on voyait Albus Dumbledore, affalé dans son fauteuil avec, sur les genoux, une jolie blonde habillée fort court et qui entortillait autour de son doigt la barbe du directeur d'un air aguicheur.

Reprenant un tant soit peu pied dans la réalité, j'examinai le reste de la pièce pour me rendre compte de la présence de deux autres jeunes femmes. Tout aussi menue et habillées à la moldue comme leur comparse, dans des vêtements scandaleusement trop révélateur pour la société sorcière, elle se tenaient debout près du bureau, perchées sur des chaussures à talons vertigineuses qui semblaient laisser Minerva pantoise.

-Oh mais comme il est mignon ! S'exclama la blonde aguicheuse en volant dans notre direction pour venir prendre Filius dans ses bras, lequel devint instantanément rouge alors que sa tête était enfouie dans le décolleté de la demoiselle.

-Liv arrêtes tu vas l'étouffer avec tes seins ! Intervint celle qui semblait la plus jeune de l'assemblé et qui avait l'air assez mal à l'aise de la situation.

-Le jour où un homme se plaindra de mes seins je jure de rejoindre le Valhalla sans plus de cérémonie ! S'offusqua cette Liv en fusillant la brune du regard.

-Odin protège les malheureux du Valhalla qui auront à subir tes ardeurs quand ce jour arrivera.

-Tu dis ça parce que tu es une véritable planche à pain et que tu es jalouse!

-Comment oses-tu dire ça ici, devant eux ! De quoi je vais avoir l'air moi ! Hurla la brunette en nous pointant du doigt.

-Tu auras l'air de ce que je viens de dire, une planche à pain... sourit Liv en retournant le couteau dans la plaie.

-Oh toi je vais...

Un éclair zébra le ciel à l'extérieur quelques secondes avant que la dite planche à pain ne se jette sur son adversaire pour lui envoyer son poing dans la figure.

Lâchant Filius, Liv esquiva en rigolant apparemment folle de joie de se faire attaquer.

L'air autour de nous semblait étrangement lourd et je jetais un regard interrogateur en direction d'Albus qui s'était relevé et contemplait la scène de son regard pétillant, les mains dans le dos, comme si la situation était on ne peut plus normale.

Il n'y avait vraiment que ce vieux fou pour s'entourer de personnages aussi étranges.

-Dites-moi beau brun ténébreux, pourriez-vous me remplir cette théière ? J'aurais bien demandé à Sanna, mais chaque fois qu'elle lance un sort pour faire apparaître un liquide elle produit toujours de la menthe à l'eau, me dit en souriant la deuxième blonde qui avait l'air complètement perchée alors qu'elle me tendait une théière en porcelaine.

-Allons, allons mesdemoiselles, un peu de calme s'il vous plaît. Sollicita Albus calmement alors que la multitude d'objets qui envahissaient son bureau était envoyés au sol quand Liv plaqua violemment cette... Sanna ? sur celui-ci.

-Albus peut-on savoir ce qu'il se passe ? Demanda Minerva à bout tout en fixant d'un air réprobateur la paire de cuisses de Sanna dévoilée aux yeux de tous alors que, toujours étendue sur le bureau, elle retenait Liv prisonnière de ses jambes autour de sa taille et en profitait pour lui tirer les cheveux.

-Espèce de sale petite peste... respectes... tes aînées... bordel de merde ! Grogna Liv en se défaisant difficilement de la prise de la plus jeune avant de la faire valser sur le tapis avec une violence inouïe.

-Il suffit !

Un silence se fit alors que les deux furies étaient magiquement séparées l'une de l'autre pour finir les fesses collées au fond d'une chaise.

Elles mirent un certain temps à comprendre ce qu'Albus venait de faire avant que Liv ne lâche un charmant : « Putain je déteste la magie ! ».

-Bien maintenant que tout le monde est bien sage, permettez que je fasse les présentations. Professeurs McGonagall, Flitwick, Chourave, Snape, voici Miss Liv, Miss Hildr et leur nièce Miss Sanna qui va passer son année ici afin de passer son diplôme.

-Par Freyja Liv, à cause de toi la moitié du corps professoral à vu ma culotte, chuchota Sanna en fusillant sa tante du regard.

-Pfff comme si t'étais du genre à porter une culotte, gloussa l'autre.

...Et d'ailleurs en parlant de corps professoral... Bonjour beau brun, dites vous connaissez la ''chevauchée des valkyries'' ? Si ça vous tente je peux vous la faire découvrir, me dit Liv en me fixant de ses grand yeux bleu et un sourire on ne peut plus révélateur sur le visage.

-Albus ? Interrogeai-je en me détournant, ignorant sciemment la proposition indécente.

-Hum, oui. Voyez-vous, ces charmantes demoiselles sont de la race des valkyries, miss Sanna étant à moitié sorcière bien entendu, et disons qu'elles ont des habitudes et un comportement légèrement... comment dire... en dehors de nos normes habituelles, tenta Albus avec diplomatie.

-La plupart des gens s'accorde à dire que nous sommes les pires chieuses de la création, que nous sommes excessivement violentes et qu'on fout le bordel partout où nous passons, ajouta fièrement Hildr en caressant affectueusement la théière calée au creux de ses bras.

-Et n'oublions pas que nous sommes aussi réputée pour être de formidables amantes ! S'exclama Liv avec entrain.

-...enfin ça s'est se que disent ceux qui ont survécus... Sourit lugubrement la folle à la théière.

Par Salazar, quelle calamité notre directeur avait encore fait pénétrer dans Poudlard !

-Albus pourquoi ne pas nous en avoir informé hier soir ? Demanda Pomona qui avait l'air d'enfin reprendre ses esprits.

-Un simple oubli de ma part je le craint...

-Alzheimer le guette. Chuchota Sanna à Hildr qui approuva en gloussant.

Des valkyries hein ? Visiblement cette espèce n'avait pas sa langue dans sa poche.

Je ne savais pas grand chose de cette race mis à part qu'elle vivait principalement en Scandinavie et deux ou trois choses apprises lorsque j'étais étudiant et qu'on parlait des mythes et légendes en cours.

Observant le trio devant moi, je ne pouvais pas en dire plus mis à part qu'elles étaient vraiment petites et avaient l'air fragiles avec leur frêle constitution et leur peau diaphane.

Mais leur yeux bleu électrique qui semblaient vous foudroyer, leur attitude agressive, leur panoplie de bijoux clinquants et leurs tenues sensuelles criaient le contraire, cassant cette apparence de créature pâle et éthérée qui ressemblait tant aux vélanes.

La plus jeune sentit mon regard sur elle alors que je plissais les yeux en tentant de mieux voir une oreille légèrement pointue qui émergeait de son abondante chevelure encore ébouriffée par son combat précédent. Ses iris prirent une teinte d'un gris orageux avant qu'elle ne se détourne, n'offrant à mon regard qu'un profil dédaigneux.

Qu'elle étrange créature... je me demande si certaine parties du corps des valkyries pouvaient entrées dans la composition des potion pensais-je sadiquement.

-Bien maintenant que nous sommes tous réunis, nous allons pouvoir procéder à la cérémonie de répartition afin de savoir à quelle maison vous appartiendrez Sanna, dit Albus en approchant le Choixpeau de sa tête.

-Par Freyja ! Vous n'allez pas lui demander de porter cette horreur ! S'indigna Liv.

Il est hors de question que ma nièce soit affublée d'une vieille loque pareil !

-Miss Liv...

-Oh par pitié arrêtez avec vos ''miss'' j'ai l'impression d'être une pucelle de quatre vingt ans quand vous m'appelez comme ça !

-Hum, si vous voulez, rougit Dumbledore. Sanna ne doit porter le choixpeau qu'un instant, il s'agit du chapeau de Godric Gryfondor qui l'a ensorcelé afin de décider dans quelle maison sont répartit les élèves.

-Ah... ok, c'est un chapeau magique alors... c'est cool.

Enfin heureusement qu'il a pas ensorcelé autre chose... t'imagines San', si t'avais dû enfiler les chaussettes de poufsouffle ou le slip de salazar !

-La ferme Liv !

-T'énerves pas ma petite Sanna je suis sûre que tu seras superbe avec ce chapeau ! Aller faits un beau sourire à tata Hildr ! Sourit la folle en sortant un petit appareil plat et rectangulaire en métal.

Alors que le choixpeau approchait doucement de la tête de Sanna, je croisai une nouvelle son regard et me mis à prier intérieurement.

« Pas à serpentard, pitié pas à serpentard ! Je veux pas d'une de ses dégénérées dans ma maison ! »

* * *

 ** _Et voilà un tout nouveau chapitre du point de vue d'un Severus que j'ai rendu un peu plus ''taquin'' que l'original, pardon pour les puristes qui n'aiment pas qu'on dénature les personnages mais j'ai pas pu m'empêcher^^._**

 _ **Alors selon vous, dans quelle maison finira Sanna? J'avoue que j'hésite encore, je vais y réfléchir pour voir où elle sera susceptible d'emmerder Snape^^.**_

 _ **Et sinon pour ceux que ça intéresse, l'univers Harry Potter est bien sûr la création et la propriété de la vénérée JK Rowling quant aux personnages des valkyries, elles m'ont été inspirées par celles de Kresley Cole qui a écrit tout une série de livres chauds bouillants sur les créatures du mythos^^.**_

 ** _Sooo, à bientôt!_**


	3. Chapter 3

**CHEMIN DE RENVERSE ET LOUBOUTIN**

-Mmmh oui je vois...

Qu'est-ce que tu peux voir, t'es qu'une vielle serpillière rapiécée et sans doute pleine de poux ! Par Odin qu'on m'ôte cette chose de la tête et qu'on en finisse j'en peux plus de faire face à cette bande de sorciers bizarres qui me fixent comme s'il allait me pousser une deuxième tête... oh pitié, faites que cette horreur ne me fasse pas pousser une autre tête !

-Un peux de sérieux jeune fille, pour quelle raison vous affublerai-je d'une deuxième tête, même si ça vous servirai de leçon pour oser me traiter de serpillière, j'ai déjà bien assez de travaille à démêler ce qu'il se passe dans votre seule et unique tête !

-Me dites-pas que ce truc lit dans mes pensées ! Hurlais-je en voulant me relever du fauteuil où on m'avait installée.

La poigne solide de Liv m'incita à recoller mes fesses au fond de l'assise en velours grenat tout en fixant un regard avide sur l'artefact magique.

-En voilà une information intéressante ! Dis moi jolie chapeau, est-ce que tu peux me dire si s'est bien ma charmante et bien-aimée nièce qui a flingué mes encore plus bien-aimés escarpins Louboutin le mois dernier? Demanda ma tante avec une lueur dangereuse au fond des yeux.

Oh bouse de troll ! Je pensais qu'elle avait oublié et lâché l'affaire depuis le temps...

Pitié gentil petit chapeau sois un amour et ferme là... Bon sang je supplie vraiment trop aujourd'hui faut vraiment que je reprenne!

Si jamais tu oses dire quoi que ce soit, je jure de te gluer sur la tête du prof flippant avec les cheveux gras, menaçais-je intérieurement le couvre-chef.

Un silence pesant se fit alors pendant une minute qui me semblât durer des siècles avant que le choixpeau ne sorte de sa profonde réflexion pour me porter le coup de grâce.

-Vous voulez parler de celles en sequins rose or de la gamme So Kate ? Demanda innocemment ce traître de chapeau à la manque.

-Saloperie de...

-Je le savais ! Vengeance ! Cria Liv en tentant de m'arracher des pieds ma propre paire de Louboutin en cuir vernis que j'avais acheté spécialement pour aujourd'hui.

S'il était une chose qui était sacrée chez les valkyries s'était bien l'attachement immodérée que nous portions aux articles de luxe, aussi il était hors de question que je me laisse faire...et Liv non plus d'ailleurs... en fait, je crois qu'une lutte à mort s'annonçait...

-Mais enfin mesdemoiselles, cessez donc cette comédie. Vous ne pouvez décemment pas... Tenta d'intervenir le professeur Chourave avant d'être interrompue par mon autre tante qui l'arrêta avec sérieux.

-Laissez... Une grave faute a été commise, le prix du sang se doit d'être versé pour laver l'offense.

-Mais c'était pas ma faute ! S'est cet abruti de loup-garou à la fête de tante Siri qui a pas arrêté de me coller et qui a fini par renverser son whisky puant sur moi ! Hurlais-je pour me défendre.

-Quoi tu as noyé mes bébés dans l'alcool !

-Mais je te dis que s'est pas moi mais l'autre sac à puces de Nils qui m'a stalké non-stop en mode loup en rut !

-Attend... ce bâtard de clébard en manque a osé poser ses sales pattes crasseuses sur toi ? Gronda Liv rageusement.

Si il t'a fait du mal, je jure par Freyja que...

-T'inquiète je me suis vengée, ainsi que l'honneur bafoué de tes précieuses Louby en lui plantant leurs talons dans les parties basses, annonçais-je fièrement.

-Ouh ça s'est ma Sanna ! Viens dans les bras de tata que je te fasse un câlin. Je suis tellement fière de toi... Ma petite puce a castré son premier loup-garou, tu es une femme maintenant... dit-elle la larme à l'œil.

-J'ai dix-huit ans, ça fait longtemps que je suis plus une gamine.

Autour de nous, le reste des êtres présents dans la pièce semblaient plus où moins dubitatifs face à la scène et au changement d'humeur intempestif de ma tante, mais j'étais habitué à ce genre de réaction et gloussai en racontant à Liv l'anecdote de cette fameuse soirée.

-Oui assurément...

J'interrompais mon imitation de la tête de Nils et levais les yeux vers le haut en tentant d'avoir un aperçut du choixpeau, toujours perché sur ma tête qui venait de parler.

-Il n'y a aucun doute possible... Continua solennellement le vieux bout de tissu.

...C'est un pur produit Serpentard !

J'haussais un sourcil perplexe face à cette annonce et lançais un regard en direction des quatre directeurs de maison. Ils avaient l'air soulagé du verdict qui annonçait la fin de cette longue entrevue... Enfin tous sauf un.

Derrière son air d'impassible de croque-mort constipé, il me semblait distinguer une vague lueur de panique au fond des deux obsidiennes de mon nouveau directeur, quelque chose qui avait l'air de hurler un truc du genre « Par les couilles de Merlin pourquoi moi ! ».

Enfin, après tout, ce n'était qu'une impression, je pouvais bien me tromper. Pour montrer ma bonne foi et que je ne mordais pas... enfin pas sans raison, j'adressais un sourire enthousiaste au grand manitou des serpents... Sourire qui se fit accueillir par un regard aussi polaire que la banquise, l'antarctique pouvait être considéré comme un véritable sauna, chaud et accueillant, comparé à ce type.

-Parfait ! Maintenant que ce détail est réglé, voici la liste des fournitures, manuels et uniformes que vous pourrez vous procurez au chemin de traverse... Commença à énuméré le simili Merlin en me tendant un parchemin estampillé aux armoiries de Poudlard.

...étant donné que vous n'êtes pas très familières du monde sorcier, un professeur vous y accompagnera comme il est de coutume avec les nés-moldus. Le professeur Snape se fera un plaisir de vous guider, termina le vieux sorcier avec un immense sourire.

Je quittais un instant la liste des yeux pour reporter mon attention sur notre chaperon attitré. Pas sûr que le mot ''plaisir'' soit de rigueur en ce moment... ni a aucun autre d'ailleurs. Est-ce que cet homme était capable de ressentir quoi que ce soit de positif ? On aurai dit que tous les muscles de son visage étaient figés dans une grimace à mi chemin entre l'ennui et le mépris. J'avais vu des cadavres avec un air bien plus joyeux... ou même vivant !

Plissant les yeux pour examiner plus en détails l'étrange personnage, je me demandais s'il était vraiment ''humain'' ? À tous les coups il avait du sang vampirique en lui, peut-être même un lointain ancêtre démon. Après tout, il n'était pas rare de voir les créatures du mythos se mélanger, j'en étais la preuve vivante.

-C'est une habitude chez vous miss de fixer des inconnus avec des yeux de merlan frit ou votre cerveau est juste plus lent que la moyenne de mes cornichons d'élèves habituels?

Je haussais un sourcil devant le ton cassant. Cet homme était un véritable rayon de soleil...

Sans répondre, je me tournais vers Dumbledore.

-Dites, je peux changer de maison ? Je préfère avoir le petit professeur comme directeur il est beaucoup plus mignon...

-Non mais c'est une plaisanterie ! Sanna pitié, il est encore temps de changer d'avis et d'abandonner cette école de fous furieux !

Quelque peu indécise, j'avisais Liv qui tenait devant elle un uniforme de parfait petit serpentard avec un air passablement dégoûté.

-Non vraiment ce n'est pas possible, tu ne peux pas porter cette chose informe... en plus c'est de la laine et du coton ! Ta peau est bien trop délicate pour subir un tel traitement, allez ma chérie rentre à la maison avec nous.

Je me retins de glousser en voyant l'air agacé de madame Guipure qui nous avait vu débarquer comme des tornades dans sa boutique un peu plus tôt.

Depuis, Hildr avait disparue au fin fond du magasin tandis que Liv et moi prospections à la recherche des articles inscrits sur le parchemin.

Le professeur Snape quant à lui était parti directement s'installer dans un fauteuil près des cabines d'essayage, cela faisait une bonne heure qu'il nous accompagnait dans les différentes échoppes du chemin de traverse et il semblait qu'il approchait doucement mais sûrement de son point de rupture. Il apparaissait que faire les magasins en compagnie de trois valkyries accro au shopping ne faisait pas parti de ses passes temps préférés.

Laissant glisser mes doigts sur le tissu épais de la jupe, bien trop longue à mon goût, je restais songeuse.

-Tu peux encore t'inscrire à Beauxbâtons tu sais, au moins leurs uniformes ont plus de style... et les hommes français sont tellement canons, tenta Liv avec un air désespéré.

-Je ne suis pas certaine que mon père serait d'accord avec ça...

-Ton père est un crétin, la seule chose de bien qu'il a réussi dans la vie avec sa baguette mollassonne s'est de te mettre au monde.

-M'man serait tellement contente d'entendre ça, gloussais-je amusée devant le dédain de ma tante.

-Ta mère sait parfaitement ce que j'en pense ne t'inquiète pas, le nez de ton père est là pour le lui rappeler.

-Alors s'était toi ? P'pa n'a jamais voulu me dire ce qu'il lui était arrivé pour avoir un nez aussi tordu.

-Il est des choses que même la magie sorcière ne peut réparer, sourit fièrement Liv en plaçant l'uniforme devant moi pour avoir une idée de quoi j'aurai l'air avec.

Mmm... il va falloir me raccourcir cette jupe d'au moins cinq à dix centimètre au moins...

-Mais... mais c'est inacceptable voyons, la décence... enfin... et le règlement... professeur Snape mais dites leur ! S'offusqua la commerçante en se tournant en direction de l'homme en noir qui semblait complètement indifférent.

-Je vais prendre ceci s'il vous plaît...

J'haussais un sourcil perplexe devant la pile vertigineuse de vêtements qui s'entassaient dans les bras de Hildr qui venait de débarquer d'on sait où. Il n'y avait pas à dire, quand il s'agissait de shopping, Hildr battait toute les valkyries à plate couture.

-...et je vais prendre cette théière aussi, la mienne se sent seule en ce moment, fit-elle en désignant l'objet qui trônait sur un plateau près du comptoir.

-Mais elle n'est pas à vendre, c'est...

-Vous prenez la carte black ?

Madame Guipure ouvrit de grands yeux en voyant le petit rectangle noir qui même dans le monde magique indiquait que son possesseur avait plus que de gros moyen financier.

Dans le mythos cela restait relativement banal au vu de la proportion d'êtres quasiment immortels qui avait su se bâtir une petite fortune au cours des âges, en particulier chez les vampires et les valkyries mais chez les sorciers cela avait l'air de faire son petit effet.

Sortant ma baguette, je rétrécissais magiquement l'ensemble de nos achats avant de les ranger dans mon sac à main.

-Quelles belles finissions... mais je ne reconnais pas la matière, serait-ce de la peau de dragon ?

Je reportais mon attention sur la vendeuse qui semblait soudain fascinée par mon sac.

-Miséricorde Sanna, tu tiens vraiment à rester dans un endroit où les gens sont pas foutus de reconnaître un sac Channel !

-Votre tante à raison, vous devriez y réfléchir à deux fois, il est encore temps de vous raviser, susurra une voix dangereusement basse me faisant sursauter.

Vampire ! Clairement ce type avait des gènes de vampire en lui. C'était pas possible autrement de se glisser de cette manière dans le dos des gens... et cet air lugubre mon dieu, on dirait qu'il avait des idées suicidaires... ou de meurtres.

J'avais bien compris depuis le début que ce professeur avait autant envie de moi dans ses rangs que de se faire embrasser par un détraqueur mais franchement son obstination à tenter de me faire fuir ne faisait que m'inciter plus encore à vouloir le contrarier.

-Me raviser ? Répétais-je innocemment en battant des cils de façon ingénue.

Jamais de la vie ! Votre société est tout à fait fascinante et plus je passe de temps en votre charmante compagnie professeur, moins j'ai envie rentrer, lui dis-je avec un grand sourire hypocrite.

À ma grande surprise, je vis l'ébauche d'un sourire relever le coin de ses lèvres pincées, cela n'avait duré qu'une seconde mais je n'avais pas rêvé.

-...un pur produit serpentard alors ?... nous verrons bien, l'entendis-je murmurer pour lui même.

-Ne vend pas la peau du python avant d'avoir tes escarpin beau brun, tu pourrais y laisser quelques crocs, chantonna Hildr en s'approchant de lui.

-Votre tante souffre-t-elle d'un quelconque trouble mental ? Nous pouvons faire un crochet par Sainte Mangouste si c'est nécessaire, annonça platement le beau brun en question.

-Disons que c'est un peu le chaos dans sa tête mais ça lui convient plutôt bien, répliqua Liv habituée à ce qu'on traite sa sœur de folle.

-Le chaos est une échelle ! hurla Hildr avec un air extatique.

-Oui s'est ça, et tu regardes beaucoup trop Game of Throne chérie... soupira-t-elle.

-Car la nuit est sombre et pleine de terreur...

-Mais oui, mais oui... valar morghulis ma chérie, on sait...

-...mais Le King n'est pas mort hélas...

-Le king ? Tu veux parler d'Elvis Presley ? Je sais bien que tu aimes pas sa musique mais de là à souhaiter sa mort à nouveau...

- _Nix nix, I wanna stick around a while and get my kicks_ _._ Chanta Hildr en reprenant lugubrement les paroles d'Elvis.

-Jailhouse Rock ? J'ai horreur de cette chanson...

Le pauvre professeur avait l'air perdu entre les deux sœurs et je décidais d'intervenir en sachant pertinemment que cette conversation sans queue ni tête pouvait durer encore longtemps.

-Bon et si on y allait, dis-je en poussant la porte pour sortir. Il me reste encore...

-Dis moi Sannananas, tu as déjà vu la vidéo où Ed Sheeran chante ''Hit me baby one more time'' ? M'interrompit Hildr.

-Non pourquoi ?

-Oh juste une idée qui me passe par la tête, fit-elle en souriant mystérieusement.

Je haussais des épaules ne cherchant pas plus à comprendre les propos loufoques de ma tante et m'apprêtais à reprendre ma route quand soudain une espèce de boulet de canon roux surgit de la foule et me percuta de plein fouet me faisant tomber à la renverse et atterrir le cul sur les pavés.

-Bien joué Weasley, dix points pour gryffondor, annonça Snape laconiquement en me fixant d'un air satisfait.

-Bordel Sanna ! Tes louboutin !

-Un soleil rouge se lève. Beaucoup de sang va couler cette nuit, ricana Hildr.

Pour sûr que le sang allait couler, il y avait du meurtre en perspective...

* * *

 **Et voili voilou un nouveau chapitre où ma foi il ne se passe pas grand chose mais où il y a quelques indices concernant ce qu'il va se passer par la suite ;).**

 **J'espère que ça vous aura plu malgré tout, à la prochaine!**


	4. Chapter 4

**ALICE ÇA GLISSE**

-Fred voyons!

-Oui ?

-Ah c'est toi Fred... euh, George excuse toi!

Planté devant nous je voyais le vieux patriarche Weasley rouge et essoufflé qui tentait de discipliner les deux énergumènes qui représentaient une petite partie de sa progéniture... en vain.

Arthur se confondait en excuses devant Sanna et ses tantes tout en lançant des réprimandes à ses fils sans savoir lequel était qui.

-Pardon mesdemoiselles veuillez nous pardonner. Mes fils sont assez empotés...

-Hey ! Râla un des rouquins qui aidait Sanna à se remettre sur pieds.

-... et avec la rentrée qui approche c'est de la folie ici, ça devient impossible de circuler, continua-t-il en s'essuyant le front avec un mouchoir.

-Par Freyja ça me rend toute chose de me faire appeler mademoiselle. Dites moi jeune homme vous êtes libre ce soir, je suis certaine que vous devez êtes un amant aussi flamboyant que votre magnifique crinière ?

Merlin, comment j'allais faire pour ne pas rire devant les visages du trio de rouquins qui allaient de la gêne teintée par l'ahurissement pour le paternel, au dégoût le plus total pour les jumeaux qui semblaient effarés que leur père puisse avoir des rapports sexuels... pourtant vu le nombre insensé de frères et sœur qu'ils se coltinaient...

-Mais je... enfin, je suis un homme marié.

-Ne vous en faites pas je ne suis pas jalouse.

-Mais non ! Ce n'est pas la question voyons ! Et puis vous être vraiment trop jeune pour faire ce genre de propositions, que diraient vos parents ! Se repris Arthur en montant le ton.

Je haussais un sourcils et portais le regard sur la petite valkyrie aux faux airs angéliques. Elle souriait, mutine, les petites fossettes au creux de ses joues accentuant son côté séducteur.

-J'ai mille deux cents ans... enfin à quelques décennies près. On avait pas trop le même système calendaire à mon époque alors c'est pas évident d'être exacte là-dessus, dit-elle en tapotant son index sur ses lèvres écarlates l'air de réfléchir. Quant à mes parents ils sont morts décapités lors du raid du Jarl Håkon Grjotgardsson... aah c'était le bon vieux temps... soupira-t-elle nostalgique.

Cette femme était belle et bien folle... Mais voir les Weasley bouche bée était un spectacle assez plaisant, surtout les deux suppôts de Satan qui mettaient Poudlard sans dessus dessous depuis six ans déjà.

Tapis dans l'ombre je me décidais à intervenir, la matinée avait été assez longue comme ça sans que je la prolonge inutilement à contempler les rouquins jouer les poissons rouge hors de l'eau.

-Arthur, bien que ça soit pour moi une joie immense de voir que le gène Weasley fait encore des merveilles auprès de la gente féminine, je me dois d'interrompre ce charmant moment. J'ai encore fort à faire avec ces... dames, en particulier avec miss Sanna qui, si je ne me trompe pas, est en train d'essayer d'attenter à la vie d'un de vos enfants. Terminais-je en désignant la jeune femme qui s'était éloignée du groupe en poursuivant rageusement George avec un chaussure à la main en guise d'arme.

-Serverus ? Par Merlin que fais-tu la?

Je soupirais las des questions qui allaient venir mais déjà Arthur reprenait sans me laisser le temps de répondre.

-S'il te plaît ne dit rien à Molly lors de la prochaine réunion, dit-il en chuchotant d'un air anxieux.

Le pauvre n'avait rien à se reprocher mais avait clairement peur des éventuelles représailles qui lui tomberaient dessus si Molly avait vent de cette petite mésaventure... enfin connaissant le caractère de cette dernière je pouvais le comprendre, plus jalouse et protectrice que cette femme il n'y avait pas... une vraie lionne gryffondor.

-Elle est vraiment sur les nerfs depuis le procès de Harry et avec ce qui se passe à la maison... enfin tu comprends.

Bien sûr que je comprenais, être coincé au square Grimmaurd avec l'autre clébard qui tournait en rond comme un lion en cage à se morfondre mettrait les nerfs à n'importe qui... bon je me doutais qu'il ne parlait pas vraiment de ça, mais il n'empêche que j'avais tout fait pour passer le moins de temps possible dans ce trou à rats au cours des semaines écoulées, alors je n'allais certainement pas aller traîner ma carcasse là-bas pour échanger des potins avec la plus grande commère de l'ordre.

-Tu devrais passer à l'occasion d'ailleurs, Molly va préparer un festin pour fêter l'acquittement de Harry.

Des fois je me demandais si cette famille était composée de gens infiniment gentils ou juste d'abrutis finis... dans quel monde est-ce qu'ils vivaient pour s'imaginer que ça me ferait plaisir de venir me faire exploser l'estomac dans la maison de mon pire ennemi encore en vie, entouré par une bande d'adolescents bruyants et tout aussi détestables, le tout dans une ambiance festive qui célébrait le fils de mon pire ennemi décédé.

-J'y penserais... marmonnais-je d'un ton désintéressé.

-Formidable ! Bon Fred, George assez joué, dépêchons nous ou votre mère va nous passer un sacré savon. Mesdemoiselles ce fut un plaisir. Termina Arthur, s'inclinant brièvement devant les trois femmes avant de disparaître dans la cohue qui animait le chemin de traverse.

-Qui était-ce ?

Je baissais les yeux sur ma future élève qui, pliée sur le côté, renfilait sa chaussure en observant l'endroit où avaient filé les Weasley.

-Vos futurs camarades de promotion... évitez les autant que possible vous risqueriez de vous attirer des ennuis.

-Vraiment... Voilà qui pourrait être intéressant, fit-elle avec un sourire mutin.

-À moins de vouloir passer tout votre temps libre en compagnie de notre concierge monsieur Rusard, je vous déconseille de vous engager dans cette voie jeune fille.

Je l'entendis marmonner quelque chose à propos des anglais chiants comme la pluie avant qu'elle ne s'éclipse en direction de la boutique d'à côté qui affichait dans sa vitrine une multitude de bijoux aux prix exorbitants. Sanna et ses tantes semblaient comme hypnotisées par le scintillement des pierres précieuses qui se reflétait dans leurs yeux.

Je poussais un discret soupir me faisant note de me renseigner sous peu sur ses étranges créatures. Comme si j'avais le temps de gérer un des phénomènes de foire de ce vieux fou d'Albus...

Sortant ma montre de ma poche, je me rendait compte de l'heure tardive. Il était presque deux heures de l'après-midi et j'avais encore bien à faire au château pour préparer la rentrée sans compter les activités ''extrascolaires'' qui risquaient d'occuper ma soirée.

-Qu'il soit blanc ou noir il semblerait que le lapin soit toujours en retard...

Fronçant les sourcils, j'avisais la valkyrie qui s'était glissée à mes côté sans que je m'en aperçoive, chose pour le moins troublante car il était rare que je me laisse surprendre.

Hildr me fixait de son regard nébuleux avec un demi-sourire.

-Je vais devoir prendre congé, ma tâche concernant miss Sanna étant achevée je vais rentrer au château.

Les yeux rêveurs de mon interlocutrice se portèrent sur sa nièce qui continuait de s'extasier un peu plus loin.

-Je n'aime pas les taches, elles salissent tout... mais ça vous le savez mieux que quiconque, c'est pour cela que le lapin blanc s'est paré de noir n'est-ce pas ?

-Je ne comprend pas un traître mot de ce que vous dîtes.

-Traître... voilà un terme qu'il ne faut pas utiliser à la légère... En attendant monsieur Snapin j'espère que vous prendrez bien soin de notre chère Alice, elle est encore bien jeune et il ne faudrait pas qu'elle s'égare dans le terrier du serpent blanc.

Par Merlin j'avais l'impression que mon cerveau tournait à plein régime tout en s'embourbant dans la mélasse en essayant de comprendre cette femme. Je sentait que derrière ses propos plus ridicules les uns que les autres se cachait une vérité bien plus inquiétante... Peut-être que l'autre folle de Sibylle arriverait à décoder cela.

-Poudlard est un lieu sûr, Sanna ne craint rien, répondis-je pas certain de savoir si ma réponse était adéquate.

Les yeux d'Hildr s'assombrirent en se posant sur le sol pavé, ses lèvres remuèrent sans qu'un son n'en sorte et je serrais les dents en entendant le bruit strident que produisirent ses ongles manucurés contre la porcelaine de sa théière alors que ses doigts se crispaient pareils aux serres d'un rapace.

-Je n'aime pas le mensonge, nul lieu n'est sécuritaire en ce monde votre école moins que bien d'autres. Vous ne pourrez le cacher bien longtemps, les rumeurs circulent plus vite que le vent d'est dans le mythos et les plus obscures créatures s'agitent dans l'ombre...

Nous avons longuement hésité à vous confier notre chair, mais comme vous l'avez si bien dit, Sanna ne craint rien... car une valkyrie ne doit connaître la crainte...

Ces créatures avaient l'air bien plus perspicaces qu'il n'y semblait au premier abord. Était-ce une façon détournée de nous faire comprendre qu'elles en savaient plus que le commun des sorciers sur ce qu'il se tramait depuis le retour du mage noir... J'allais avoir une sérieuse discussion avec Albus à ce sujet, il me semblait évident que le vieux bouc nous avait encore caché des choses.

-Vous ferez nos amitiés à ce cher Perceval, sourit malicieusement la valkyrie avec un clin d'œil.

-Qu'allez-vous faire en attendant la rentrée, avez-vous un endroit où loger ? Demandais-je en observant du coin de l'œil un groupe de jeunes que je savais appartenir à ma maison qui sortaient de la boutique de sports magiques.

-Serait-ce une proposition beau brun ? Gloussa Hildr avant de continuer plus sérieusement.

Nous avons pris une suite au Corinthia hotel, quant à nos occupations... j'imagine que cela ne sera rien qui puisse avoir de l'intérêt à vos yeux.

-Je ne connaît pas cet hôtel...

-Je me doute que vous ne devez pas passez beaucoup de temps dans les cinq étoiles moldus.

-En effet.

Je reportais mon attention sur Sanna qui tentait de convaincre Liv de la laissé réduire la taille de ses emplettes en sortant sa baguette.

-Tu vas les abîmer ! Ne touche pas à mes nouveaux bébés avec ta saloperie de magie ! Grogna la blonde en serrant ses paquets jalousement dans ses bras.

Je vis Sanna afficher une moue dubitative en rabaissant sa baguette le long de son flanc.

-Comme tu veux... souffla-t-elle avec une pointe de déception avant de se tourner vers nous et de retrouver son sourire en courant vers son autre tante.

Hildr tu viens avec moi voir les animaux de la ménagerie magique !

-Des animaux magiques, voilà qui promet d'être intéressant. J'espère qu'ils ont des ronflaks cornus !

-C'est quoi ça ? Questionna la brune en penchant la tête sur le côté perplexe.

-J'avoue que je ne sais pas trop, mais d'après la description que m'en a fait la jeune fille que j'ai croisé dans l'arrière boutique de madame Guipure ça m'a tout l'air d'être un animal fascinant !

Formidable, voilà une raison supplémentaire pour que je me tire de la au plus vite. Si la fille Lovegood traînait dans les parages je n'avais plus qu'à faire une réservation au service psychiatrique de sainte mangouste, cette fille me rendait dingue avec ses questions tarabiscotées et pire que tout, aucunes de mes menaces ou regards polaires ne semblaient avoir le moindre effet sur elle.

On aurait pu me taxer d'être un lâche fuyant une gamine fêlée du bulbe à peine pubère mais quiconque n'a jamais eu affaire aux questions saugrenues de Luna Lovegood sur le mode de reproduction des détraqueurs ne savait pas qu'elle menace cette petite folle aux yeux de merlan frit représentait... Merlin seul savait pourquoi elle était persuadée que j'étais le fruit de l'union d'une de ces créatures et d'une sorcière... Bon honnêtement je pouvais comprendre comment une telle théorie avait pu germer dans son esprit tordu mais ses questions pour le moins surprenantes m'avaient donné des cauchemars pendant des semaines.

-...seur ?...professeur ?

Je sortais de mes pensées pour me retrouver plongé dans deux iris azur qui me dévisageaient sans gêne.

-Quoi, grondai-je agressivement ne supportant pas cette intrusion dans mon espace vital.

-Je demandais si vous veniez avec nous ?

-J'ai autre chose à faire que de jouer les baby-sitter toute la journée. Sur ce, j'escompte bien ne plus avoir à subir votre si charmante compagnie avant la rentrée mesdames. Assénais-je en me retournant dans une envolée de capes théâtrale.

M'apprêtant à transplaner, j'eus tout juste le temps de capter la voix gloussante de Hildr avant que le décor ne se mette à tournoyer autour de moi.

-Tu as entendu Sanna, monsieur batman nous trouve charmantes !

* * *

-Albus vous ne pouvez continuer ainsi, je comprend la nécessité de dissimuler certaines informations en particulier depuis le retour de vous savez qui mais il va falloir nous éclairer un peu plus sur vos projets si vous voulez qu'on vous soit utile !

Usant l'antique tapis persan sous mes pieds, je tentais vainement de garder un minimum de self contrôle alors que le directeur de Poudlard laissait son regard pensif s'égarer sur le parc en contrebas de sa fenêtre.

Un des innombrables bibelots qui envahissaient son bureau venait crachoter des nuages de fumée violette dans sa direction, faisant s'agiter dans un mouvement régulier sa longue barbe blanche sans que cela le perturbe le moins du monde.

Je m'était toujours étonné du calme que dégageait cette pièce malgré le capharnaüm qui y régnait, même les portraits somnolents des anciens directeurs ne semblaient pas troublés par les incessants chuintements et cliquetis que produisaient la collection d'objet farfelus de Dumbledore.

Mais aujourd'hui alors que pour une fois j'allais volontairement à la rencontre du vieux fou pour obtenir des réponses, voilà que ce dernier se murait dans un silence pesant.

-Comment as-tu trouvé Harry la dernière fois que vous vous êtes rendu au Square Grimmaurd ?

Fronçant les sourcils, je me demandais pourquoi Albus me posait cette question tout à coup. On pouvait toujours compter sur le directeur pour détourner la conversation dans le sens qui lui agréait le mieux.

-Potter ? Comme toujours, il se pavane en compagnie de sa je-sais-tout de service et de son faire valoir à poil roux. Tout cela pour la plus grande joie de son cabot de parrain.

-Severus... Soupira le vieil homme en secouant la tête.

-Quoi vous m'avez demandé, fis-je de mauvaise foi.

-Et concernant Tom, as-tu noté un quelconque changement de son côté, quelque chose d'anormal ?

Avisant la lueur inquiète qui brillait dans le regard bleuté qui me dévisageait, je pris le temps de réfléchir comprenant qu'il y avait un lien entre les dernières questions d'Albus... seulement je ne voyais pas vraiment lequel.

L'autre face de serpent mégalo continuait de nous abrutir de ses discours ô combien passionnant sur sa futur suprématie suprême tout en se tapant de gros fantasmes sur le meilleur moyen de faire bouffer les pissenlits par la racine à Potter... rien de bien exceptionnel en soi... et on s'étonnait de ma consommation excessive d'alcool après !

...face de serpent... voilà qui me rappelait vaguement ma...''conversation'' avec une autre folle un peu plus tôt dans la journée, je me demande si...

-Severus ?

-Hmm ?

-Concernant Tom ?

-Rien à signaler, il continu de rassembler ses forces et de glaner des infos. Rien de spécial à signaler pour le moment, marmonnais-je en sortant de mes pensées.

-Bien...

Albus retourna à sa contemplation de monde extérieur pendant quelques secondes avant qu'un sourire ne fleurisse sur le coin de ses lèvres.

-Et dis moi Severus, qu'as-tu pensé de notre nouvelle recrue et de sa famille ?

-Elles sont... intéressantes.

-N'est-ce pas. Chaque fois je me surprend à découvrir que la nouvelle année scolaire s'annonce toujours plus intrigante que la précédente tu ne trouves pas ? Fit-il le regard pétillant.

-Je suppose... d'ailleurs à ce sujet j'ai quelques question concernant vos nouvelles... recrues comme vous dites si bien.

-Ah je suppose que je ne vais pas pouvoir y échapper cette fois ci ! S'exclama joyeusement le vieux fou avant de me tendre une bonbonnière en cristal.

Un bonbon au citron ?


	5. Chapter 5

**CHOCO, COSMO ET CHOSES BRISÉES**

Passant l'entrée du hall de l'hôtel, j'esquissais un discret sourire amusée de l'attention qui se porta immédiatement sur mes tantes et moi alors que nos talons claquaient de concert sur le sol de marbre du Corinthia. L'art des entrées fracassante se cultivait depuis toujours dans notre famille et je calquais mon attitude sur Liv et Hildr qui avançaient vers la réception comme deux reines investissant un territoire conquit.

Quelques femmes s'agacèrent de voir leur compagnon reluquer sans vergogne le spectacle qui s'offrait à leurs yeux.

Nous étions belles, nous le savions et nous adorions en jouer. Mais derrière cette apparente beauté qui nous caractérisait se cachait quelque chose de plus dangereux que quelques rares individus parvenaient à percevoir, bien que trop tard, comme un animal pris au piège par les feux éblouissant d'une voiture.

-Paul quel plaisir de vous revoir ! J'ai l'impression que cela fait une éternité !

Sortant de ma contemplation, j'avisais le majordome venu à notre rencontre. Ce dernier dans son impeccable costume tiré à quatre épingles esquissait un salut distingué avant de répondre à Liv.

-Et pourtant vous semblez encore plus resplendissante que dans mes souvenirs madame.

Liv gloussa ravie du compliment tout en déposant ses affaires sur le chariot d'un groom que Paul avait discrètement appelé.

-Je sais, s'enorgueillit-elle sans aucune modestie avec un sourire carnassier.

J'avais réservé un soin du corps pour seize heure.

-Tout est prêt madame, souhaitez-vous vous y rendre maintenant où vous passez dans votre suite avant ?

-Je vais y aller tout de suite. J'ai vraiment besoin de me détendre après avoir passé autant de temps à... enfin peut importe. Sanna chérie tu es sûre de ne pas vouloir m'accompagner tu as une mine affreuse, ça te ferait du bien?

J'achevais de déposer mes propres affaires avant de me tourner vers Liv pour lui répondre en me retenant de lui sauter dessus pour lui ôter son petit air moqueur.

-Non je préfère aller à la chambre d'abord. J'irais faire un tour à la piscine un peu plus tard.

-Comme tu veux. Hildr, tu viens ? Hildr ? Où est-elle passée encore celle-là...

Je fis un demi-tour sur moi-même pour constater qu'en effet mon autre tante avait disparu sans qu'on s'en rende compte.

-Elle est certainement partie dévaliser les cuisines de l'hôtel, souffla Liv en levant les yeux au ciel.

Paul si ma sœur pose trop de problèmes n'hésitez pas à venir me chercher, je me ferai un plaisir de la mettre hors d'état de nuire. Et inutile de m'accompagner, je connais le chemin, termina-t-elle en s'éloignant sans plus de cérémonie en direction du grand salon sur notre droite.

-Mademoiselle Sanna, souhaitez-vous que je vous accompagne ?

Je revenais au majordome qui me souriait paisiblement en me fixant de ses yeux fauve.

J'avais un sentiment particulier pour cet homme distingué qui approchait de la soixantaine. J'avais eu l'occasion de souvent le côtoyer au cours de ma courte existence, mon chemin m'amenant régulièrement à Londres depuis toute petite.

Il avait été témoin de mes nombreuses frasques et m'avait souvent couverte me permettant d'échapper à la ''justice divine'' de ma famille. Je me demandais avec une pointe d'angoisse quand est-ce que son regard perspicace finirait par noter que moi aussi je serais'' encore plus resplendissante que dans ses souvenirs''. Je trouvais étrange que les personnes côtoyant mes tantes depuis des années ne fassent pas de remarques sur le fait qu'elles ne vieillissaient pas...

-Merci Paul mais ça ira. J'imagine que nous avons toujours la même suite ?

-En effet et j'ai fait monter un plateau ainsi qu'un chocolat dans votre chambre mademoiselle, dit-il en me tendant un passe magnétique.

Mes yeux s'éclairèrent de bonheurs en entendant cela, je n'avais rien mangé depuis ce matin, et c'est presque en courant que je me dirigeais vers les ascenseurs en le remerciant une nouvelle fois.

Quelques minutes plus tard, je me retrouvais la tête enfouie dans l'édredon molletonné qui ornait l'imposant lit de ma chambre aux murs bleutés.

Toujours avachis sur mon matelas, j'ôtais d'un mouvement approximatif du pied mes escarpins les entendants atterrir quelque part sur le parquet de bois sombre.

Soupirant de contentement, je roulais sur le dos pour fixer le plafond avec un sourire idiot scotché au visage. La matinée avait été riche en nouveautés et j'étais soulagée qu'elle se soit achevée sans problème majeur, il me faudrait envoyer un message à mes parents pour les prévenir des dernières nouvelles.

Mon père allait sûrement tirer la tête en sachant que je n'avais pas été réparti dans sa maison tandis que ma mère serait impatiente de connaître mes impressions sur le fameux Poudlard dont son conjoint n'avait eu de cesse de lui rabattre les oreilles.

Pour être honnête, le château avait beau être splendide et son côté moyenâgeux charmant, je pressentait que devoir y vivre pendant une année entière allait me sembler terriblement long. Ne serait-ce que par l'absence de tout le confort du monde moderne qui était si cher à mon cœur. J'angoissais déjà à l'idée d'être coupé d'internet et de ne plus pouvoir passer mes soirée scotchée devant des émissions débiles de télé-réalité à me moquer des candidats en compagnie de mes tantes.

C'est une nouvelle sorte de vie en communauté qui m'attendait sauf que là où j'étais habituée à vivre avec un chaos qui m'était naturel, j'allais bientôt devoir me brider pour suivre un quotidien rempli de règles toute plus strictes et ennuyantes les unes que les autres.

Tournant la tête sur le côté, j'aperçus un monticule de valises et paquets que le groom avait déposé un peu plus tôt. Grognant de frustration je m'arrachais à mon cocon chaleureux pour aller me saisir d'un des sacs et d'en extirper la fameuse tenue qui avait donnée une poussée d'urticaire à mes tantes rien qu'en posant leurs yeux dessus.

La disposant sur mon lit, je laissais mes doigts glisser délicatement sur la jupe grise un peu rêche à mon goût avant de me saisir de la cravate en soie aux couleurs de serpentard.

Mon père m'avait prévenu que ce n'était pas la plus appréciée des maisons et vu le caractère de l'homme qui en était le représentant actuel je n'avait pas de mal à le croire.

Cependant cela ne me perturbait pas plus que ça, j'en avais vu bien d'autres et le vert m'allait très bien au teint pensais-je en essayant de positiver. Il me faudrait au moins ça pour supporter le fait de devoir me vêtir de cet uniforme presque tous les jours pendant un an !

Laissant retomber le bout de tissu, je me précipitais vers l'entrée de la suite en entendant frapper.

Et c'est avec un immense sourire que j'accueillais le plateau promis un peu plus tôt.

Bénissant Paul, j'allais m'effondrer dans le sofa couleur crème qui faisait face à l'écran plat du salon et allait m'emmitoufler dans un plaid pour déguster mon chocolat chaud en regardant une émission sur un chef cuisinier qui prenait un grand plaisir à hurler des insanités et à humilier les concurrents de son concours culinaire.

-Aaah voilà un homme selon mon cœur... soupirais-je en voyant le fameux chef devenir rouge de colère et lancer des ''fuck'' à tout va.

Avec un plaisir coupable je boulottais allègrement toutes les sucreries industrielles misent à ma disposition. D'aucun aurait pu dire que c'était du gâchis de se trouver dans un lieu qui proposait des mets haut de gamme à ses clients et de leur préférer un paquet de marshmallow ou tout autre saloperie du même genre... et à cela je répondrais tout simplement... ''fuck''. Si je préférais me faire péter le bide de produits hyper caloriques et bourrés de colorants chimiques ça ne regardait que moi, j'allais pas emmerder ceux qui se nourrissait de graines de concombre soufflées au basilique de l'Himalaya moi !

Pourquoi je m'énervais toute seule mentalement au fait? Pensais-je perplexe en enfournant une poignée de m&m's dans ma bouche.

-Tu m'en passes un ?

-Waaah ! Putain Hildr ! Hurlais-je en voyant apparaître la tête de cette dernière à quelques centimètres de la mienne.

Tu pourrais évité d'apparaître et disparaître à tout bout de champ comme ça, grognais-je.

-Mmmh ce cher Gordon, toujours aussi charmant à ce que je vois, gloussa Hildr en m'ignorant totalement pour fixer la télévision.

Elle prit appui sur le dossier du sofa avant de sauter souplement par dessus pour atterrir assise à mes côtés me faisant pester alors que son mouvement m'avait fait renverser un peu de mon précieux breuvage contre ma main.

Passant outre, je lui passais le paquet de sucreries sachant qu'elle n'allait certainement pas s'arrêter à un seul. Encore un des traits commun à notre espèce, je ne connaissais pas une valkyrie capable de résister à l'appel du sucre. Thrud m'avait dit une fois que notre matérialisme et ses besoins qui nous tenaillaient sans cesse était une conséquence d'un manque qui s'ancrait chez les guerrières d'Odin pendant les temps de paix, ajoutant par la suite en riant que le jour où on ne verrait plus Hildr dévaliser le congélateur de ses pots de glace il faudrait commencer à s'inquiéter réellement.

Je n'avait jamais pu saisir la véracité de ses propos. Étant la plus jeune et étant née d'une valkyrie, je n'avais jamais connu de guerres comme mes aînées qui pour la plupart étaient de très anciennes guerrières mortelles tombées au combat et revenues à la vie en tant que fille de Freyja.

Quand je voyais la folie qui animait mes tantes et même ma mère, je peinais à reconnaître les vierges et pures guerrières qui venaient recueillir l'âme des plus braves hommes ayant périt sur le champs de bataille décrient dans les livres.

-Tu sais... commença Hildr qui regardait la télévision la bouche emplie de pop-corn.

Je me le suis tapé une fois, c'était vraiment un bon coup, dit-elle le plus sereinement du monde.

Je jetais un œil blasé sur l'écran plat qui nous montrait une séquence où le célèbre cuisinier était torse nu et enfilait sa tenue de chef.

...Vraiment je ne savais pas où les bouquins avaient pêché leur concept de vierges guerrières, pensais-je en soupirant.

* * *

Le mois d'août avait fini de s'achever tranquillement, me laissant profiter pleinement de la capitale anglaise en compagnie de mes tantes qui s'étaient fait une joie de dévaliser les boutiques sous prétexte de fêter mon anniversaire qui avait eu lieu quelques jours plus tôt.

Je me retrouvais donc dans un bazar sans nom au milieu de ma chambre, mes vêtements et autres affaires scolaire s'étalant sur toutes les surfaces disponibles.

Avec un soupir fatigué je commençais pas réduire mes manuels scolaire ainsi que la panoplie d'accessoires demandés par l'école et les rangeais dans la valise Dior vintage que m'avait fait parvenir Thrud comme cadeau de rentrée.

Je remerciais Merlin de maîtriser le sort de réduction en voyant la pile de vêtements que j'avais sélectionné pour me suivre jusqu'en écosse. J'avais beau tenter de me raisonner en en prenant le moins possible sachant que j'aurais rarement l'occasion de les porter, je me retrouvais avec la quasi intégralité de mon dressing sous les yeux. Je gloussais en constatant qu'un bon tiers de mes vêtements étaient en faite de la lingerie, Liv et Hildr m'en avaient inondé en arguant que puisque j'étais condamnée à porter un horrible uniforme je devais au moins avoir quelque chose de convenable en dessous.

-Je ne suis pas certaine que mes professeurs approuvent... pensais-je à haute voix en tenant un porte-jarretelles en dentelle du bout des doigts.

-Ça dépend desquels, ria Hildr en débarquant dans la chambre en me lançant une œillade suggestive.

-Désolée très chère tantine, mais je n'ai pas ton goût immodéré pour les relations illicites.

-Tu as tort Sannanatomie, ce sont les meilleurs, mais je suis sûre que tu m'en diras des nouvelles très bientôt, dit-elle avec un sourire mystérieux.

Je fronçais des sourcils pas certaine de savoir si je devais la prendre au sérieux. Hildr avait un don de voyance assez spécial mais comme elle passait son temps à raconter tout et n'importe quoi on avait du mal à savoir quand y faire attention.

-Mmmh je te préviendrais quand j'aurais passé le cap avec le professeur Flitwick, fis-je distraitement en réduisant mon vanity pour le mettre dans ma valise.

-Sanna je ne savais pas que tu avais ce genre d'attirance, quand je raconterais à Sva' que sa fille se débauche avec un demi-gobelin qui pourrait être son grand-père !

Je levais les yeux au ciel en voyant Liv nous rejoindre un cocktail à la main.

-Ce n'est pas moi qui me suis vautrée sur lui ou sur le directeur comme une chienne en chaleur je te signal.

-Là n'est pas la question, je suis pluricentenaire alors trouver quelqu'un de mon âge n'est pas chose aisée ma belle et ma vision de la chose est...

-Laisse tomber je veux pas le savoir, si tu pouvais juste éviter d'allumer mes professeurs, je tiens à avoir mon diplôme à la fin de l'année.

-Je ne vois vraiment pas pourquoi tu tiens à avoir ce misérable bout de papier, ça ne te servira pas à grand chose. Tu as déjà reçu une éducation magique à domicile et tu ne comptes pas poursuivre des études supérieures où travailler du côté sorcier ? Fit-elle avec dédain en buvant une gorgée de sa mixture rosée.

Je haussais les épaules face à sa question. Je n'avais jamais réfléchi à ça, dans notre coven la plupart de mes tantes possédaient des parts dans diverses industries multinationales et rares étaient celles qui avaient de véritables travailles préférant se consacrer aux obscures activités au sein du mythos, activités qui leurs permettaient de laisser parler leur nature belliqueuse la plupart du temps.

-Mon père tient à ce que je l'ai...

-Ton père est un crétin fini à la pisse de loup-garou, grogna Liv en faisant éclater son verre entre ses doigts.

Je rigolais en voyant la rage qui brûlait dans ses pupilles devenues argentées.

-Oui, oui, on le saura que s'est un abruti sans gène avec le QI d'une huître périmée qui mériterait de se faire bouffer les yeux par un feudaemon, soupirais-je blasée.

-Et de se faire arracher les testicules avec une hache chauffée à blanc pour les faire mariner dans du tabasco et du venin de scorpion et les lui faire avaler ensuite, surenchérit-elle avec passion.

-Évites de parler de l'appareil reproducteur de mon paternel devant moi s'te plaît, j'ai pas envie de faire des cauchemars grimaçais-je.

-Notre petite Sannanaconda est autant sorcière que valkyrie, c'est donc normal qu'elle cultive ses deux origines, intervint Hildr allongée sur mon lit et se contorsionnant dans d'étranges positions acrobatiques pour se vernir les ongles de pied.

Liv lui jeta un regard furieux alors qu'un violent éclair vint fendre le ciel sans nuages de Londres.

...Par Freyja que ça allait me manquer pensais-je en donnant un coup de baguette sur mon uniforme soigneusement plié.


	6. Chapter 6

**PYROSEMAN**

Enfin, le grand jour était arrivé...

Ce jour maudit où moi, la terreur des cachot, j'en venais à remettre en question mon besoin vital de respirer...

Après tout, à quoi bon continuer de vivre quand on était forcé à passer des heures interminables à tenter d'inculquer une once de connaissance dans la boîte crânienne de jeunes cornichons hormonalement instables et qui semblaient de plus en plus crétins de génération en génération.

Mais il fallait noter que cette année s'annonçait presque pire que les précédentes.

Maintenant à grand peine une expression impassible, je tentais d'ignorer le fait que j'étais coincé actuellement entre mon éternelle rivale dans cette école, la dénommée Minerva, je suis accro à l'herbe à chat mais je me soigne, Mcgonnagal et une espèce de vielle meringue défraîchie rose bonbon qui agressait ma vue et mon odorat avec son parfum qui me filait la nausée.

Le fait que cet ersatz de sorcière ait pu hérité du poste de défense contre les forces du mal me laissait pantois et je me plaisais à imaginer de quelle manière la fameuse malédiction liée à ce poste allait agir sur cette dernière.

La choucroute bétonnée qui lui tenait lieu de chevelure semblait complètement figée, sans doute maintenue par une quelconque laque magique dont elle se serait asperger allégrement, ce qui expliquait l'odeur chimique qui s'en dégageait. Voilà un produit réputé hautement inflammable, et avec toutes ses bougies présentes dans le château...

-Severus ? Tout va bien ? Est-ce que vous êtes en train de sourire ! S'exclama la directrice des rouge et or visiblement choquée de me voire arborer une expression faciale autre que la colère ou le dégoût.

-Je me disais que la salle était vraiment magnifiquement décorée ce soir, mais ne trouvez-vous pas qu'il fait un peu trop sombre, il faudrait rajouter quelques bougies...

-Je ne suis pas certaine qu'il soit bien utile de mettre en lumière ce rictus de psychopathe qu orne votre visage jeune homme. Je n'ai pas envie de voir nos élèves s'enfuir en paniquant à peine arrivés.

Je soufflais d'un air dédaigneux en pensant à l'arrivée imminente de toutes les petites têtes blondes qui allaient grouiller comme des cafards autour des quatre grandes tables.

-Douteriez-vous du courage de vos lionceaux Minerva, je pensais vos élèves trop idiots pour savoir quand un danger les guettes, c'est d'ailleurs pour cela que certains s'obstinent encore à m'imposer leur présence en cours.

-Vous êtes vraiment...

-Hum hum.

Grinçant des dents, je tournais un regard agacé vers l'auteur de se toussotement désagréable.

Je commençais enfin à m'amuser un peu quand cet immonde crapaud nous avait interrompu.

-Severus ? Je peux vous appeler Severus n'est-ce pas ?

Sans même me laisser le temps de répondre Ombrage posa sa main boudinée et pleine de vieilles bagues qui saucissonnaient ses doigts sur mon avant bras en se penchant vers moi envahissant mon espace vital avec ses émanations de lotions cosmétiques... par Merlin si je lançais un discret ''accio'' vers la bougie sur sa gauche je pourrais peut-être...

-Je ne pense pas qu'il soit très avisé de parler ainsi de vos élèves Severus. J'ai conscience de la tâche ingrate que cela peut être que de former ces jeunes esprits rebelles mais il vaut mieux suivre les consignes ministérielles en matière d'éducation. Il n'est pas de tout repos de dresser ces enfants à bien se comporter...

J'entendis Minerva pousser un discret glapissement indigné à l'entente du mot ''dresser'' et fronçais moi-même les sourcils devant le petit discours moralisateur débité avec une voix de fillette haut-perchée qui me perçait les tympans... décidément cette femme était un réel déplaisir pour les sens.

J'ignorais le reste de son laïus faisant semblant de porter une oreille attentive à ses conseils en matière de pédagogie.

Intérieurement je réfléchissais plutôt à un moyen subtil de remplacer mon verre de jus de citrouille par quelque chose d'un peu plus fort. Je n'étais pas certain que le nouveau professeur de DCFM approuverait cela mais je doutais de plus en plus de réussir à échapper vivant à cette soirée sans une aide extérieur. Et si j'en croyais la mine constipée de ma voisine de droite, elle aussi avait l'air d'avoir besoin d'un petit remontant, ses yeux lançaient des ''avada'' en direction de sa nouvelle collègue sans que cette dernière s'en inquiète le moins du monde. Pour un professeur de défense elle ne semblait pas se rendre compte de la menace de mort imminente qui planait sur elle.

Je fus sorti de mes pensées alcoolisées par le bruit tonitruant des battants des portes de la grande salle qui s'ouvrirent pour laisser entrer le florilège d'élèves, toutes maisons confondues, qui se dirigeaient chacun vers son côté de la salle dans un brouhaha assourdissant.

Je lançais un regard d'avertissement en direction des vert et argent qui se calmèrent et s'installèrent avec un semblant de discipline à leur table.

Continuant mon observation, je repérais sans peine la blonde chevelure gominée de l'héritier Malfoy qui affichait une moue dédaigneuse en zyeutant du côté du trio d'or. Ses deux acolytes eux gardaient leur attention fixée sur les assiettes vides qui leurs faisaient face, attendant avec désespoir qu'elles se remplissent enfin... ces deux crétins n'avaient toujours pas compris que le repas ne commencerait pas avant que les premiers année ne soient répartis, pensais-je en soupirant.

Une fois ce petit monde plus où moins installés, les regards convergèrent vers notre tables, les élèves se demandant certainement quelles nouveautés il y avait du côté des professeurs. J'entendis le nom d'Hagrid chuchoté ainsi que le miens avant que quelques ''vieux crapaud rose'' ne viennent m'arracher un discret sourire. Le contraste entre la chauve-sourie des cachot et ma collègue haute en couleur devait être assez singulier à leurs yeux...

Mon attention fut à nouveau sollicitée quand je constatais que plusieurs têtes se détournèrent pour se porter du côté des serpentards et j'en compris vite la raison en voyant une petite brunette sagement assise qui scrutait le plafond enchanté avec intérêt sans se préoccuper des paires d'yeux qui la dévisageaient.

Soudain, détournant le bleu de ses yeux du spectacle étoilé elle porta son regard directement sur moi comme si elle avait senti que je l'observais.

Le coude négligemment appuyé sur le bois usée de la table, elle posa son menton dans le creux de sa main et m'offrit un sourire éblouissant, presque... charmeur.

Et voilà ! Bordel de merde, maintenant tous les crétins qui avait repérés sa présence ne cessaient de faire des allez-retour entre elle et moi avec un air ahuri. Merlin seul savait ce que leurs esprits arriérés élaboraient comme théories pour comprendre comment une jeune fille pouvait sereinement me fixer ainsi sans tomber dans les pommes et en aillant l'air ravi de surcroît... oserais-je avouer que moi aussi ça me laissait perplexe...

Je prenais quelques secondes pour tenter de détailler sa personne, ayant craint un instant une quelconque extravagance de sa part concernant son uniforme au vue du cirque que ses tantes avaient fait il y a des semaines dans la boutique de madame Guipure à ce sujet.

Je me détendais légèrement en constatant que sa cravate reposait sagement sur son chemisier immaculé avant de se perdre dans les pans de son gilet boutonné. Je ne pouvais savoir ce qu'il en était du reste de sa tenue, le bas de son corps étant caché à mes yeux, mais je priais pour qu'elle n'ai pas eu l'idée de porter les échasses qu'elle semblait affectionner au plus haut point où bien de raccourcir sa jupe comme la plupart des septièmes années se plaisaient à faire dans le but d'attirer le regard libidineux de leurs homologues masculin... Comme si ils avaient besoin de ça ! Leurs cerveaux surchargés d'hormones ne fonctionnaient déjà presque plus alors si en plus on venait leur agiter de la chair fraîche sous les yeux on pouvait être sûr que le niveau des ASPIC ne volerait pas haut.

Une quatrième année assise près de la demoiselle posa une question à sa voisine faisant rompre le contact entre nos yeux et je grimaçais en voyant les regards, masculins comme féminins, obnubilés par elle alors qu'elle éclatait d'un rire cristallin apparemment follement amusée par se qu'on lui avait demandé.

Je fus tenté un moment d'aller fouiller dans son esprit me demandant vaguement si son statut de valkyrie m'en empêcherait mais je me repris bien vite en voyant réapparaître Minerva, que je n'avais même pas vu partir, accompagnée par la petite foule de nouveaux venus ébahis par ce qui les entourait.

Les centaines de bougies et les grands braseros suspendus le long des murs de pierres donnaient un aspect chaleureux à la grande salle et soulignaient son impressionnante hauteur qui semblait sans fin en se perdant dans le ciel nocturne.

Je repensais avec un pincement de nostalgie à la première fois où j'avais moi-même arpenté la longue allée qui menait jusqu'au choixpeau. À cette époque je pensais que cela marquerait un renouveau. Un premier pas vers une nouvelle vie qui s'annonçait plus lumineuse, une nouvelle maison que j'allais partager en compagnie de ma seule amie... Mais cela n'avait été que de la poudre aux yeux... Encore un artifice magique pour éblouir de jeune esprits naïfs remplis d'espoirs.

Je grognais, pestant contre les mauvais souvenirs qui affluaient. Je n'avais plus qu'une hâte, retourner me terrer au fin fond de mes cachots pour m'enfiler une bonne rasage de whisky pur-feu.

Vaguement conscient du petit spectacle que nous offrait le choixpeau comme chaque année, je devins soudain plus attentif lorsque son ton changea pour nous offrir un couplet inédit et de mauvais augure...

 _''Mais cette année je vais en dir' plus long  
Ouvrez bien vos oreilles à ma chanson :  
Bien que condamné à vous séparer  
Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de douter  
Il me faut accomplir ma destinée  
Qui est de vous répartir chaque année  
Mais je crains que ce devoir aujourd'hui  
N'entraîne cette fin qui m'horrifie  
Voyez les dangers, lisez les présages  
Que nous montrent l'histoire et ses ravages  
Car notre Poudlard est en grand péril  
Devant des forces puissantes et hostiles  
Et nous devons tous nous unir en elle  
Pour échapper à la chute mortelle  
Soyez avertis et prenez conscience  
La répartition maintenant commence.'' _

Un silence glacial régna un instant avant qu'une nuée de chuchotements angoissés n'envahissent la pièce.

Après tous les scandales s'étaient étalés dans la presse cet été suite aux déclarations de Potter et par la suite de Albus, deux camps distincts avaient vu le jour. Ceux qui croyaient au retour du mage noir et ceux qui criaient au complot en arguant que c'était une manœuvre de Dumbledore pour attirer l'attention et accéder à plus de pouvoir.

Nul doute que ce petit tour de la part du choixpeau ne tarderait pas à remonter aux oreilles du ministère et des journaux, ils jetteraient alors une nouvelle fois le discrédit sur le directeur en disant que c'était un nouveau coup de sa part pour semer le trouble.

Cette bande d'abrutis ne voyaient vraiment pas plus loin que le bout de leur nez. Ils s'arrangeaient pour ne croire que ce qu'ils voulaient et si cela continuait ainsi nous courions tous à la catastrophe.

Face de serpent allait encore se délecter des gros titres de la presse sorcière dans les jours à venir, cela s'annonçait insupportable et j'entendais déjà son rire de dégénéré quand il partirait une nouvelle fois dans son monologue sur la médiocrité de la communauté magique et de ce qu'il allait faire pour y remédier.

Un frisson remonta ma colonne vertébrale et je me redressais imperceptiblement alors que le directeur se levait pour demander le calme laissant ainsi la répartition se poursuivre.

Minerva faisait défiler les plus jeunes et j'applaudissais par automatisme lorsque j'entendais le nom de ma maison suivant distraitement du regard mes nouvelles recrues.

En parlant de nouvelle recrue, Sanna affichait un drôle d'air depuis tout à l'heure. Je pensais que c'était moi qu'elle fixait avec cette moue étrange mais en y faisant plus attention je constatais que c'était Dolores Ombrage qu'elle scrutait.

Ma curiosité, ainsi qu'un besoin de me changer les idées, me poussa à effleurer son esprit et je constatais avec satisfaction que son sang de valkyrie ne la protégeait en rien des intrusions mentales comme cela pouvait être le cas pour certaines créatures.

Dumbledore me sermonnerait certainement pour oser faire cela mais je me faisais royalement chier ici et ce vieux bouc cachottier avait encore trouver le moyen d'éluder pas mal de questions la dernière fois alors il fallait bien que je trouve un moyen d'obtenir des informations... après tout, elle appartenait à ma maison et c'était mon devoir de la protéger. Je devais donc en savoir le plus possible, c'était mon devoir, pensais-je avec une évidente mauvaise fois.

D'abords pris dans un maelstrom de pensées anarchiques en liens avec toute les nouveautés qui l'assaillaient en cette soirée, je parvins à distinguer ce qui lui causait un si grand trouble et grimaçais à cela.

Elle se posait une multitude de questions existentielles sur comment une personne pouvait avoir aussi mauvais goût en matière de style. Et absolument tout y passait. J'étais scotché par la dissertation mentale qu'elle élaborait en prenant en compte les cheveux, le maquillage, les vêtements et les chaussures. Ça conclusion m'amusa lorsque je l'entendis se dire que Dolores Ombrage méritait le bûcher purement et simplement pour que l'on ai plus à subir une pareille torture visuelle.

Une fois sa petite analyse terminée, son esprit se retrouva à tourbillonner en tous sens et je peinais à m'y retrouver. Je n'avais jamais ressenti ça, tout défilait à une vitesse incroyable, comme si un milliard de pensées l'assaillaient sans qu'elle s'y attarde plus d'une seconde, c'était étourdissant.

J'en ressortais quelques bribes comme le fait qu'elle mourrait de faim, que les bancs étaient terriblement inconfortable, qu'elle se demandait comment fonctionnait le système de canalisation de Poudlard, le gars en face d'elle l'agaçait à la dévisager et elle se voyait bien lui planter sa fourchette dans les testicules histoire de s'amuser, une vague vision d'un homme immense auquel elle avait donné un violent coup dans les parties basses s'imposa brièvement à moi avant que son esprit parte vers un autre sujet, la chanson du choixpeau figea un instant ses pensées et je vis se matérialiser un souvenir où elle se trouvait en compagnie de Hildr sur le palier d'une maison immense entourée de créatures spectrales qui caquetaient désagréablement sans que ça la trouble le moins du monde.

 _La plus jeune, en maillot de bain, essorait ses cheveux laissant l'eau s'écouler sur le planché. Visiblement elle revenait d'une baignade dans les étendues d'eau glacées qui s'étendaient partout autour des montagnes environnantes, je ne savais pas où elle se trouvait mais certainement pas au Royaume-Uni vu la quantité de neige qui envahissait le paysage._

 _-Le kraken avait l'air de mauvais humeur aujourd'hui, dit-elle en attrapant la serviette que lui tendait sa tante étrangement silencieuse._

 _J'ai l'impression que le mythos est de plus en plus agité en ce moment et... Hildr?Hildr ? Appela la brune en posant une main sur l'épaule de son aîné qui semblait ailleurs._

 _La seconde suivante la poigne féroce de cette dernière s'enfonça dans ses bras et la peau fine se stria de rouge alors que les ongles pénétraient dans la chair. J'avais l'impression de les sentir sur mes propre bras alors que je n'étais que spectateur._

 _Le visage habituellement empreint d'une beauté éthérée de la valkyrie se fendit d'un sourire cruelle alors qu'elle collait sa bouche contre l'oreille de sa nièce pour lui susurrer des paroles incohérentes en chantonnant._

 _-Prends garde à la peau du chat dans le chat d'eau car lorsque Sannanage elle fait des ravages et c'est un mauvais présage..._

 _Sanna dont le sang venait doucement se mêler à l'eau sur le sol garda son calme avant de se défaire violemment de la prise de Hildr._

 _Cette dernière sortit de sa transe pour fixer Sanna avec un petit sourire affectueux comme si rien ne c'était passé._

- _Ma chérie tu ne devrais pas te faire de mauvais sang voyons ! La horde des vampires du cap Nord ne devraient pas tarder à arriver et si tu ne veux pas leur servir d'amuse-croc ne restes pas planté la, gloussa-t-elle en passant un doigt sur les griffures qui meurtrissaient Sanna._

 _Sanna acquiesça l'air pensive avant de rentrer à l'intérieur du manoir où un tumulte sans nom régnait._

Petit à petit le décor s'effaça autour de moi et je me trouvais à nouveau pris dans des pensées futiles concernant de la lingerie féminine.

Je m'extirpais en douceur de sa tête, perplexe de ce que je venais de voir. Cette famille de valkyries m'avait l'air de plus en plus barrées et je ressortais avec encore plus de questions qu'au départ.

...d'ailleurs, c'était quoi ça un push-up ?

* * *

 _ **Et un nouveau chapitre un! J'espère que je perd personne avec le mélange des univers du mythos et de HP^^.**_

 _ **Je tente de garder un peu de mystère sur cet autre univers pour pas tout dévoiler en bloc. Et idem pour la relation avec Sanna et les autres j'ai pas envie qu'elle débarque comme une fleur dans la lutte contre face de serpent donc il risque d'y avoir quelques chapitres où il se passe pas grand chose pour elle.**_

 _ **On en profitera donc pour en découvrir un peu plus sur elle et son foutu caractère^^. D'ailleurs j'espère qu'elle ne fait pas trop ''Mary-Sue'' à vos yeux avec son côté ''je suis belle, riche et je me la pète'' mais je l'imagine surtout avec ce côté ''prom queen'' insupportable qu'on les pestes dans les films américains.**_

 _ **Bref n'hésitez pas à laisser un 'tit commentaire ça fait toujours plaisir et s'il y a des volontaire pour jouer les beta sur cette histoire je suis preneuse (mon orthographe et ma conjugaison ne s'améliorent pas hélas et je suis toujours en quête d'une critique honnête^^').**_


End file.
